1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head gear mounted flashlights and more particularly pertains to a new safety light for indicating the current location of a child, snowmobile rider, hunter, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head gear mounted flashlights is known in the prior art. More specifically, head gear mounted flashlights heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art head gear mounted flashlights include U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,429; U.S. Pat. Des. 318,338; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,212; U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,079; U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,720.
In these respects, the safety light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of indicating the current location of a child, snowmobile rider, hunter, or the like.